


No Quarter

by Vegvisir



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: Gen, Grief, Hanging, Love, Pirates, Rescue, Revenge, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-05
Updated: 2015-01-05
Packaged: 2018-03-05 13:29:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3121985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vegvisir/pseuds/Vegvisir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Intended to be set after 'Vane's Deception' due to character and storyline suggestion</p><p>The Jackdaw is embroiled in a fierce battle with a British Navy ship. following the death of a number of his crewmates, Edward learns by chance one of them survived. Seeking his lost crewmate and revenge, he is taken once more to Jamaica.</p><p>Female reader insert</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Quarter

BOOOOOOOM 

The Jackdaw jolted violently in the water knocking you completely off your feet, splinters and flames leapt fiercely from the deck tens of feet into the air. 

Without hesitation you pushed yourself to your feet and ran towards the broadside cannon closeby, you pulled at the clothes of the crew mate who was slumped forward over the barrel of the cannon, he fell lifelessly backwards in your arms bleeding badly. 

"HES BEYOND HELP, LEAVE HIM" shouted Jonesy the otherside of the cannon, he was busy reloading the cannon with another cannonball 

You glanced down at him, his face and upper torso badly bloodied and traumatised, his features unrecognisable. Blood pumped quickly from his wounds, you literally felt the life draining from him in your arms as he got heavier.

"LASS JUST BLOODY LEAVE HIM, COME ON". He shouted again getting impatient with you, his voice barely audible over the roar of screams and shots around you. 

Glancing down once more at him you sadly realised he was too badly injured for your help and you dropped his body to the deck. Attention turning to task in hand you grabbed the long wooden ramming rod from the floor and proceeded to ram the shot and wadding down inside the barrel of the cannon.

The Jackdaw powered through the waves circling HMS Gloucester, a monster of a ship equipped with at least fifty guns all of them trained on The Jackdaw. A seemingly unfair battle, the Gloucester towered over The Jackdaw but as it was commanded by the British navy and ultimately lieutenant Anson, A deep seated hate burned in Edwards belly for it. 

Edward carried a passionate hatred for Anson and would rather fight to the death before retreating. "It's not the size of the dog in the fight lass, it's the size of the fight in the dog" Edward would often say, his words rang in your ears.

"FIRE!" He shouted from the wheel. 

Jonesy lit the fuse to the cannon and you dropped to your knees pushing your fingers in your ears and clenched your eyes tightly shut.

"BOOOOM" the cannon hurtled backwards knocking you slightly off balance, thick acrid smoke filled the deck, you blinked tears from your eyes as the smoke made them burn. Coughing hard you tried to clear your throat as the gunpowder kicked at your lungs.

Grabbing another handful of wadding you pushed it down the barrel whilst Jonesy pushed the cannon back into position ready for the next shot. 

Glancing momentarily over the deck of the ship, you noted the chaos the crew were thrown into, there were bodies laid strewn around you, the deck smouldered and burned from previous shots. Your crew mates shouted orders to one another, it was a scenario so often played through but this time felt different, this time it felt like you were fighting relentlessly.

Edward steered The Jackdaw round to face The Gloucester with gusto, his brow furrowed, teeth clenched, never had you seen him so determined to sink a ship before, you realised this ran deeper with him than you first thought.

"LASS!" Jonesy shouted, grabbing your attention back, you pushed the wadding and shot down inside the cannon with the ramming rod ready for Edwards command. 

There came another loud explosion from The Gloucester, a distant whistling of shot that got louder as it hurtled towards The Jackdaw. 

"BRACE YOURSELVES" Edward boomed from the wheel, you grabbed the base of the broadside and curled up as small as you could. There was a second of silence, total serenity it seemed and then the shot landed.

"CRACK" it landed not far from you mid deck, the noise was truly deafening. Unaware of anything but a violent jolt that forced you quickly forward, you closed your eyes tightly hoping whatever it was would soon pass, you thought of little else other than the deafeningly loud ringing in your ears.

You were thrown violently from The Jackdaws deck and hit the sea with a hearty slap, your vision went black.

The Jackdaw powered forward following its crippling shot, the men on deck got to their feet and steadied themselves, limping back to their posts.

A few moments passed whilst they regained their composure 

"MAN OVERBOARD CAPN" shouted one of the crew further down the deck upon realising both you and Jonesy had failed to return to your cannon

"Who is it Adé" Edward questioned as he pulled the ships wheel straight regaining control. Adé leant forward from his quartermasters position next to the wheel and peered over. 

"Captain, it appears the lass and crewman Jones are not at their posts Sir" Adé boomed loudly

Edward froze, his stomach dropped and his blood ran cold. There weren't many times he lost any of his crew overboard and when he did it hit hard, but this time it was different ..very different.

His face dropped as he scanned the deck desperately looking for the both of you, hoping you'd appear from the crews quarters or from behind a cannon. The splintered hole in the deck near to where you'd been working suggested otherwise and pointed towards Edwards worse suspicions.

"SHIT!" Cussed Edward throwing the wheel to one side making The Jackdaw lurch to one side as it turned in the water.

"CAPTAIN WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Questioned Adé holding firmly onto the wooden balustrade as the ship turned

"We've got to find them Adé" muttered Edward

"EDWARD! This isn't the time, after such a direct hit, they'll be dead....it's too late for them ...its a suicide errand captain, we'll go back for them later"

Edward ignored him 

"CAPTAIN" shouted Adé "you are going to get us all killed" 

"Who is captain of this vessel Ade" Questioned Edward 

"Aye sir" replied Adé 

"Lads we're turning her around" shouted Adé to the crew 

There was a silence from the crew as they looked in disbelief towards their captain, their faces blackened and bloodied from battle, their course sending them headed straight back towards The Gloucester and most certain death for them all.

*

You'd hit the water with immense force knocking every ounce of breath from your body, face down in the water your eyes blinked open slowly, feeling a massive burning in your gut and unable to see nor focus on anything the only thing you were aware of was a deep reddening of the water around you. You were bleeding and badly. 

You drifted lifelessly in the water for what must have been a few moments, face down and arms spread, the ringing in your ears started to subside and you felt a seemingly warm numbness engulfing you, distancing you from the pain that had racked and tore at your body moments before.

"This is it" you thought, feeling a complete sense of solemnity and serenity you readied yourself for death. It was something that had always scared you however now, faced with it, staring death full on in the face, it seemed peaceful and quiet. You didn't fight it but welcomed its warm embrace as you edged closer towards it.

Without warning you were grabbed quickly by the clothes on your back and hoisted from the water, suddenly all senses snapped back to you in an instant like someone slapping you hard across the face.

"THIS ONES ALIVE CAPN" you heard being shouted as someone pulled you under your arms and hoisted you up the outside of the ship. Your hair dangled in front of your face clinging to your skin as you fought for your first breath. 

You were pulled over the side of the ship, your body hit the deck hard with a loud thud. Wincing loudly you felt a ripping, searing pain that seemingly tore through the whole of your abdomen. Too weak to lift your head, your eyes fluttered partially open seeing the open blue sky above you your eyes skipped sideways noting several men leaning over you, they wore red coats and black tricorn hats. You realised then, you were onboard The Gloucester.

"This is the wench from The Jackdaw Cap'n. Some say Kenways soft for her sir " shouted one of the men moving your wet hair from your face 

"Is that so Mr Davies" Said a male as he strode with purpose towards you, his hands clasped firmly behind his back.

The male stood over you, a tower of a man made taller by the pristine uniform and grand feathered hat he wore. So this was Captain Butler. Edward had spoke previously of Butler before, a notoriously difficult captain with very little in the way of decency or morales. "sooner see a decent man suffer than any pirate any day" he'd told you previously.

"Throw the other one back" Barked Captain Butler, hand gesturing to Jonesy who lay sprawled out on the deck next to you.

His lifeless body was lifted up by two deck hands and tossed over the side of the ship, there was a second before his body hit the water with a splash.

"Dr Haines!" Called Butler.

"Aye sir" shouted a nearby crewman striding forward through a small crowd of men that had gathered on deck

"Take this woman below deck to the medical room, you will treat her until she's better" ordered Butler

"Sir, she's very badly injured, I've seen fitter, younger men die with less injury" He muttered peering briefly at the trauma to your stomach.

"Dr Haines you will treat her and you will not let her die, that is an order.... your own life depends on it sir, do you understand?" Commanded Butler sternly

"Aye Sir" nodded the Dr as he tentatively walked towards you, he nodded at two others close by to help carry you below deck.

You were picked up underneath your arms whilst another man grabbed your ankles and carried you slowly across the deck and away from the captain. The pain that seared through your body felt like a thousand hot knives stabbing you to your very core, it was the last thing you remember before it all went black.

"Quartermaster set a course immediately for Jamaica" Barked Butler 

"We've got a visit to make to lieutenant Anson......he'll be very interested indeed with our haul today......, this very well may see my promotion Sir" He quaffed nostrils flared 

"Aye Sir" the quartermaster called back and with that the crew ran back to their posts and readied themselves for their journey to Jamaica. 

 

*

The Jackdaw limped through the waves back towards The Gloucester like a dog injured and weakened from fight. 

"Cap'n listen to reason please" begged Adé

"You're playing a dangerous game" He continued

"Adé, never have I left a crew mate behind and I do not intend to start now" He said loudly, his sights set firmly on the ship towering in front of him in the distance. 

"I know this Kenway.... but we can return when it's safer" Adé interjected 

Edward ignored his pleas, there was silence as Adé looked at Edward awaiting a response

"JAYSUS MAN!" Adé added in exasperation 

Edward was silent, he gave no reply.

"CAPN...... SHES RETREATING SIR" interrupted a crew man calling from deck... he pointed off into the distance. 

Edward looked at The Gloucester , the large ship did indeed in fact appear to be turning and moving off away from The Jackdaw, slowly at first but gathering speed as it went.

There came a hearty cheer from the men on deck

"RUN AWAY YOU DOGS" came a shout from deck "YAAAAAAAR!" The crew called collectively 

Edward looked at Adé with a perplexed look on his face 

"Why are they retreating Adé?" Edward questioned, dipping his eye line to his quartermaster . "It makes no sense"

"I have no idea sir, it's not as if we'd crippled her.. a ship as powerful as her?...........there's no reason" truth be told, Adé was relieved the ship now retreated but there was no way he was going to tell his captain that .

"Aye" agreed Edward "it makes no sense,"

"LADS KEEP YOUR EYES OPEN FOR JONESY OR THE LASS" Shouted Adé as he looked out into the waves

The Jackdaw sailed silently and slowly to the area where you'd gone into the sea and dropped anchor. 

Edward released the wheel and walked towards the ledge, he scanned the horizon frantically looking for you, his eyes darting between waves as the broke on the surface. The crew stood silent and peered out to sea looking for you both, the only sound audible were the waves slapping loudly against the side of the ship as it rose and dipped in the seas swell

"THERE SIR!" came a cry from a crewman further down deck, he pointed out to sea

Edwards heart raced as he followed with his eye, the crew mans finger. Narrowing his eyes his sight focused on a lifeless body as it bobbed in the seas swell. 

"Aye" said Edward sadly "I see it" 

"ITS JONESY SIR" called another crew man

Edward looked closer at the body, his eyes scanning frantically around Jonsey looking for you.

"Where is she" he muttered to himself 

Adé walked from the wheel and stood behind Edward, he joined him looking for you.

"These waters are rich with shark Sir" he said quietly, his gaze falling to Edward.

"Aye!" He replied sadly, slowly pushing himself back from the ledge 

"We'll idle here a while Adé, get the crew to start repairs and keep an eye for the lass" 

"Aye Sir" replied Adé 

Edward exhaled deeply through his nose  
"I've got some .....umm business I need to tend to in my quarters" he added quietly 

"Aye Sir" Replied Adé sadly with a nod, he placed a large hand reassuringly on Edwards shoulder.

Edward walked slowly down the stairs from the Jackdaws upper deck 

"Pull Jonesy in lads " he uttered as he pushed open the door to his quarters with force, it shut with a loud slam behind him.

 

*

 

Fluttering your eyes open you flicked them round the room where you lay, you found yourself in a darkened area of a ships hull on a thin based bed, it was difficult to make out your surroundings fully but you noted a well dressed man sat at a desk opposite you, you watched him a moment while he silently wrote by candlelight. 

Large metal lanterns attached by chains hung from the wooden beams above you, the movement from the ship made them swing to and fro with the swell from the waves, the light they cast flitted menacing across the wooden paneling you were surrounded by casting shadows that darted and danced across the ceiling. There was a deep guttural creaking from the ship as it continued on its long voyage.

Your head hurt, it thumped excruciatingly with every movement you made in fact, much worse than any hangover you'd ever experienced before, and serving along side two dozen thirsty pirates you'd had a few of those. Trying to push yourself up you felt an agonising searing pain tear through your abdomen, it was the worse pain you'd ever experienced. You gasped loudly, unable to even lift your shoulders from your bed 

"Ahhh!" You sank back into your thin bedding

The male stopped his writing and turned in his seat to look at you, placing his quill down he pushed himself up from his desk and walked over to your bed 

He leant over you 

"You're awake" He muttered quietly looking into your eyes "it's been quite a while"

You didn't reply

"You gave me quite a scare Miss, I have to admit" He lifted the sheet over your abdomen and examined your stomach

You winced with pain as he pressed around the wound 

"You took quite a splinter from that ship of yours, Id say you've been very lucky Miss, very lucky indeed" He squinted looking closer at the deep laceration. 

Dropping the sheet back, he straightened and proceeded to pour a tumbler of water from the leather carafe on the table next to your bed. 

He placed a hand around the back of your head and lifted it slightly, he put the tumbler to your lips and tilted until the cool water met your lips 

You drank desperately, making loud slurping noises as you frantically pulled the water back, it spilled and dribbled down your chin and pooled onto your neck.

The man placed your head back down onto its pillow once again 

"That's good Miss" He smiled "few cuts and bruises, and you've looked better I'm sure but we'll have you back on your feet before too much longer" He added 

You began to lift your hand to your neck to wipe away the water that had ran there, lifting your wrist only a few inches it met with a loud clank, you glanced down to see large metal shackles around your wrists, you were tethered tightly to the bed

"Aye, I apologise for the shackles.....seems a little excessive if you ask me but they're captains orders Miss" 

"So.. you're from The Jackdaw Miss?" He looked at you, you didn't answer him

"Your ship put up a good fight....I have to say, you got even Butler worried for a moment back there" Again you ignored him.

"Got to say, That ship of yours has certainly given the navy the run around.... Kept them on their toes for a good while" He laughed slightly shaking his head "There's more than a hefty price on your captains head now though" He went on

You glanced at the doctor stood to your side, he started to fold clean gauzes ready to use as dressings

"I don't know what it is about you but Captains more than keen to get you to Jamaica, soon as too, something about The lieutenant and that Captain of yours"

"Anson?" You croaked quietly, your voice not used working 

The doctor paused folding and smiled, pleased that you'd spoken 

"Aye, that's right Miss, Lieutenant Anson, you must be quite important if he's rushing you there, I've heard he's a great man..... tipped to be Admiral one day" 

"He's not great" You croaked quietly 

Dr Haines stopped folding once again and looked over to you 

"You've met Anson, really? What's he like?" He asked enthusiastically 

"A tosspot" You replied quietly. 

Haines was shocked by your answer, he paused, looking at you and raised his eyebrows.

"Well there's seemingly nothing wrong with your memory" He said and placed all the folded squares on the drawers next to your bed

"Come now, you still need to rest Miss.....I'll go and see the Captain and tell him the good news that you've woken up" He smiled at you giving your shoulder a reassuring squeeze

You closed your eyes and pushed your heavy head back into your pillow as the doctor left the quarters.

 

*

 

Knock knock

"Come" Called Edward looking up,

The door to Captains quarters opened slowly, Adé walked tentatively through and made over to where the Captain sat at his table, Edward poured another large tumbler of rum and knocked it back instantly with a loud gulp.

"Sir, perished crew have been placed into their hammocks, Mr White is just weighting and sewing the last one up now" Adé told him, his voice hesitant and quiet.

"They're laid out on deck, will you be saying a few words before we send them over the side cap'n ?" 

Edward nodded and poured another tumbler of rum. The thick liquid splashed noisily up the side of the tumbler

"So how many have we lost Adé?" He questioned 

"Five in all Sir" 

"Including the lass?" Edward asked staring blankly at Adé,he lifted the tumbler up again and drank noisily 

"Six, counting the lass Sir" Adé replied 

Edward pulled a face from the burn from the liquor as he swallowed and nodded.

"Still no sign?" 

"No captain, we've got one crewman on constant lookout for her though" 

"Very good Adé ......we'll stay until she's found, I don't care how long it takes" Edward filled his tumbler once again, Adé looked on in silence

Sensing Ade's gaze upon him, Edward stopped and looked up at him, his eyes already hooded and slightly bloodshot.

"You'll find no answer in the bottom of that bottle Captain"

"Thank you Quartermaster" Hissed Edward "when I need your opinion, I'll be asking for it" 

"Aye Captain" Replied Adé quietly  
"I'll tell crew you'll be out shortly" He turned and walked out of Edwards quarters. Adé pulled the door closed with click. 

Edward slowly lifted his tumbler briefly and turned it in his fingers, he watched its movement for a moment before gulping down its contents noisily, once empty, he slammed the empty vessel down with a bang. 

He stared at the bare table top briefly his teeth clenched, for a split second, a moment of pure rage engulfed Edwards every fibre and he swiped his arm across the top of his table sending its contents crashing to the floor. He breathed deeply and cradled his head in hand pinching at the bridge of his nose.

 

*

The Jackdaw had idled at its location a couple of weeks, repairs now complete the crew were becoming increasingly frustrated at their staidness. it had become obvious now to them that you'd perished that day along with the five others and had long since given up looking for any sign of you or your cadaver . 

It was late evening, the crew again gathered on deck idling away their time, they drank and gambled heartily

Adé approached where the circle of crew sat, crewman Taylor leant backwards and offered up a bottle of rum he'd been drinking from

Adé nodded in thanks as he took hold of the bottle and gulped deeply from it, its contents splashed and glugged inside as he drank deeply. Lowering the bottle afterwards he passed it back to Taylor, he wiped the remnants of rum away from his mouth with the back of his hand

"How much longer must we idle here Mr Adewale?" Questioned one of the crew turning his head slightly as he placed his cards on deck into play

"Captains been cooped up in his quarters, we've not seen him in days" Added another 

"Aye.... I know lads, Captains orders we stay here until lass is found" Boomed Adé looking down to them as they played.

"Seems a complete waste of bloody time us being here if you ask me" Added another "lass ain't gonna turn up, shark bait I reckon" He added.

"Why d'ya have to say that"Interjected another "I liked the lass, she was alright"

"Only saying what everyone else is thinking ain't I" He replied 

Adé leant against the rigging and nodded silently. He watched on, thinking as the crew threw their dice along the deck.

"We need to make a decision soon Sir, we've enough fresh water to last another week or so" Added Taylor as he placed a playing card down on deck. There was a loud jeer, as doing so, meant he won the hand of cards yet again. He leant forward and scooped up the few coins that he'd won from the middle of the circle.

"Plus I can't bloody afford to lose too many more times at cards sir" shouted another to Adé 

"You need to learn to play like a man then" Shouted another in jest "Jaysus even the lass plays better cards than you you girl!" He stopped ..... suddenly realising what he'd said 

"Leave it with me Lads, I will go and speak to your captain. Idling here any longer is doing us no good at all" Said Adé realising the crews frustrations.

He pushed himself from the rigging he'd been leant against and began to walk away from them towards the Captains cabin.

Dealing their cards again, the crew continued to play on, their shouts and jeers could be heard as Adé reached the door to the captains quarters.

Stopping momentarily, he pushed the door slowly, it creaked loudly as he did so. 

Standing at the doors threshold he could see that inside it was pitch dark. Adé blinked his eyes trying to train them to the darkness. He stepped cautiously into Edwards cabin, 

"Captain!" 

The door shut with a firm click behind him making it even darker. He tentatively took the steps into Edwards quarters and slowly and carefully made his way from memory over to the large wooden table in the middle of his quarters. 

"Edward!" Adé called again as he made his way slowly, again it was met with silence

Just as he got to the table, Adés foot kicked an empty glass bottle that had been dropped on the floor, it spiralled and span loudly across the wooden floor making him jump.

Taking a second to take stock, He carefully leant across the large table and managed to light the lantern that was sat there. 

The room suddenly filled with soft warm light. Adé lifted the lantern aloft in his hand and slowly turned round scanning the room looking for his captain. 

Edwards quarters were in a complete state of disarray, empty rum bottles laid strewn on his table and desk, the floor still littered with papers and maps Edward had thrown down the previous week. There was a plate of food on his table that Adé had ordered one of the crew mates take in days ago...it remained untouched

Lifting the lantern higher he walked towards Edwards bed chamber. Reaching the partitioned entrance he peered in, there in the darkness Adé could just make out the outline of Edwards form sprawled ontop his bed, he was face down with one leg draped over the side, in his hand that had fallen to the floor, he loosely held another bottle of liquor.

"Captain" Adé called loudly. There was no response 

Adé kicked out at his captains leg as it hung off the bed, Edward grunted and shuffled slightly in his drunken state but remained still very much deeply comatose, 

He leant forward placing the lantern down and pulled the bottle of liquor loose from Edwards fingers placing it safely down on a small wooden table close by.

"CAPTAIN" Called Adé louder. again there was no response.

Adé exhaled deeply through his nose as he looked on at Edwards state. In that moment he realised what he had to do, he realised there was really only one person that could help the captain in his current state. 

"Come now Captain, lets get you comfortable" He bent and picked Edwards leg that hung and rolled him onto the bed, Edward stirred slightly, his breathing getting deeper a moment as he let out a slight snore and muttered something inaudible.

"Sleep well Captain" He uttered as he placed a blanket over his sleeping body. He grabbed the lantern once again and left Edwards quarters 

Adé opened the cabin doors and stood out on deck

"LADS, READY YOUR STATIONS, WERE SETTING A COURSE FOR NASSAU TONIGHT" He shouted, it was met with a hearty cheer as the crew on deck jumped to their feet and busied themselves ready to set sail.

 

*

A month or so had passed while The Gloucester made its long voyage to Jamaica, in that time you'd remained shackled to your bed at the orders of Captain Butler but were now thankfully, able to move a little freer due to the fact you gotten stronger and your wounds were well on their way to healing. 

Dr Haines had slowly and patiently nursed you back to health whilst you were in his care, he'd seen that you'd not gone hungry or thirsty and when he sensed you were in the mood, he spoke to you and chatted to lift your spirits. An academically intelligent but passive man, he didn't seem to have a bad word to say about anyone, you felt he lacked a little on his grasp on real life, he'd joined the navy from an early age following his graduation from medical school. Edward would have called him a little "life shy" 

You thought a lot about Edward, especially recent weeks since your thoughts had straightened. You missed him terribly but somehow the thought of him got you through each and every hour cooped up. "he'll be here anytime soon" you thought "he'll be scouring the seas for The Gloucster and when he finds it........ he'll kill everyone on board and sweep me off back to The Jackdaw" It was the only thing you could think of and it engulfed your thoughts, so much so you lay there day to day desperately listening out for any shouts of "ship ahoy!!!" from top deck, But they never came......... Edward hadn't given up on you had he? Surely not! 

Closing your eyes tightly you tried to imagine Edward lay next to you, placing his strong arm around your waist and pulling you close into his lap, you tried to imagine him nuzzling his nose at the nape of your neck like he'd done so many times before, his warm breath skipping over and teasing your exposed skin. His mere being engulfing you making you feel safe, for a split second you were sure Edwards scent filled your nostrils, a musty mixture of sweetness and salty sea air, it was a heady mixture that had intoxicated you time and time before.

Opening your eyes you silently blinked large tears from them, they cascaded down your face and fell onto your pillow underneath you

"Mr Haines" You croaked 

The doctor had been sat at his desk writing his journal in silence, he turned in his seat 

"Yes Miss?" He looked over to you.Seeing you clearly upset he got to his feet and came over. 

"What is it Miss, what thoughts plague you?" He asked as he took a small piece of cloth and wiped the tears from the corner of your eyes

"What is to become of me when we get to Jamaica?" You asked quietly 

Dr Haines paused momentarily material in hand and looked at you

"I wouldn't overly worry Miss" He said continuing to dab your tears and smiling nervously.

"Captain was keen to see you didn't perish that day.... he wouldn't spend time and effort doing that if he was going to see you hang soon as we get to Jamaica now would he?" His voice was calm and comforting but you knew deep down he was trying to waylay your fears

"He certainly wouldn't Dr Haines... you're most certainly correct" A loud and authoritative voice came from the medical bays entrance. Dr Haines straightened quickly 

"Captain" He exclaimed surprised to see him

"You listen to Mr Haines Miss, he's a educated man" Butler boomed as he strode into the medical bay.

"Captain, we never see you here below deck Sir" He stood straight as if he was on parade 

"Indeed Mr Haines" replied Butler, he stood and examined medical instruments that were laid out on top of drawers 

"But......as we're arriving in Jamaica tomorrow , I've come to just say a farewell to our valuable cargo here, I trust Dr Haines has looked after your needs well?" He said placing the metal instruments down and smiled broadly at you. 

You stared silently at him from your bed.

"Miss here has made very good progress sir" Replied Haines nodding slightly 

"That's wonderful news, she really is true living proof of your medical skill......I wondered Mr Haines, if you'd be kind enough to give us a minute or so alone?" He asked 

"Of course Sir" Replied Haines enthusiastically. and with that he strode quickly from the medical bay

Butler waited a moment for the doctor to leave, he took a deep breath in and turned his attentions to you lay in the bed. He smiled a broad false smile.

"So Miss......." Butler walked slowly towards you, the heels of his shoes clicked on the wooden floor as he stepped.

"This time tomorrow, You'll be back with lieutenant Anson, he's been very keen by all accounts to catch up with you again" 

You stared silently at him

"You see Anson was very upset when your captain plundered his warehouse in Tortuga a while back..... very upset indeed" His voice quiet and calm 

"See.... Ansons quite keen to chat with your Captain and find out what he did with his all his haul.... and what's the next best thing to Kenway?" He smiled once again and slowly pointed to you, his finger close to your face.

"I don't know what you're talking about" You spat

Butler smiled, pleased that he'd got a response from you 

"Oh I believe you do Miss, I believe you know all of Kenways business, it'll just be a matter of time before you talk.........but im lead to believe both you and Anson have unfinished business anyway, I've heard you and Anson are........ old friends....have you not met before" He drew the back of his finger slowly across your cheek 

"YOU BASTARD!" You moved your face quickly away from him so he was no longer touching your face.

"Edward will come after me you know, he'll find me, He could be watching our very conversation right now and you wouldn't know it" 

You watched as Butler laughed heartily

"My dear woman....your captain thinks you're dead.... my scouts tell me he's sat in his crippled little ship looking for your body...... he won't be coming for you any time soon my dear, in fact he won't be coming for you at all" He continued to laugh

"No.... it may be in your best interest to tell Anson where he can find Kenway and where he holds his loot Miss, he may take pity on you then making the inevitable not so hmmm prolonged!" He straightened and looked down at you smugly 

You turned your head away and looked in the opposite direction.

There was a moment of silence 

"I trust you'll think over our little chat.....I bid you goodnight Miss" Butler nodded his head, you once again ignored him. The Captain turned and left.

*

 

The next morning the HMS Gloucester docked early in Jamaica port. From your bed you could hear the crew busying themselves unloading crates from the deck onto quayside. There seemed an excitement about the place, you could hear the shouts and whoops from the crew as they worked. 

"Captains awaiting Lieutenant Ansons arrival Miss, I do believe he's actually coming here to see you" Said Haines excitedly 

"Excuse me if I don't sound as pleased as you doctor" You said quietly, exhausted from your sleepless night, Butlers words still ringing in your ears

"Whatever happens to me though, I wanted to say thank you for all you've done for me" You smiled slightly. "You're a fine Doctor....a credit to your field Sir" 

"Come now Miss I'm sure that there's really nothing to worry about" He tried to reassure you, unaware of your conversation with Butler the previous evening. 

"Haines!" Shouted captain from up deck "Can you bring the cargo up please"

"That must mean he's here Miss, come we must go" He uttered as he unlocked your shackles from the bed. He pulled you slowly up into an seated position, it had been the first time in weeks you'd sat upright. You winced slightly as the wound on your stomach pulled and burned. 

"Come now carefully does it" said Haines as he helped you to straighten. It took a moment for your head to adjust, it swayed at not being used to being upright once again.

Haines reached over to his desk and pulled a second pair of shackles over

"I'm sorry Miss" He started, looking at them

"Captains orders" You finished "its fine doctor, don't feel bad sir" 

Haines smiled and reassuringly squeezed your arm 

"You know for a pirate Miss, you're not what I expected" He muttered as he pulled both wrists behind your back 

"No..... not what I expected at all, you're educated and articulate,polite and well adjusted. I thought all pirates were uneducated, unbalanced sea scoundrels" He pushed the shackles together, they closed with a loud clunk

"OWW!" You jumped as he pinched your skin

"I'm sorry" Muttered Haines 

You smiled at his honesty and openness

"You're a good man Mr Haines" You replied "Too good to serve under that piss pot........you need to have a good long look and ask yourself who the scourge of the seas really are" 

"What? Captain Butler?"He questioned "aye he's a little stern maybe but he's fair" He continued 

"Is he?" 

"MR HAINES" Came another call louder this time, he glanced up

"Come now we must go, I will help you" The doctor placed a hand under your arm and helped lift you to your feet, you swayed momentarily,weakened from your respite. Your posture bent forward, unable to straighten fully from the pain still in your wound.

He supported your weight you as you shuffled towards the door of his quarters and up towards top deck.

The strong Caribbean sun burnt your eyes as you made your way slowly from the darkened quarters out onto the deck, you lifted your hands above your head trying to offer some shade to your face and blinked your eyes. The shackles heavy, they clanked loudly as you lifted them

Jamaica dock was a hive of busy activity. A huge bustling port, tens of dozens of ships were moored close by. Hundreds of seamen and merchants went about their daily business, coupled with shouts and calls from the nearby busy market quayside made you hesitate, all of a sudden you felt completely out of your depth and very vulnerable.

"Come now Miss, you'll be ok....really....this way" Uttered Haines as he ushered you towards the wooden gangway that lead down quayside.

You shuffled breathlessly but carefully down the steep gangway and lead towards the group of men that were gathered at its bottom dockside, the Dr still had hold of your arm tightly offering support.

Captain Butler stood quayside huddled within a group of several other men, a couple of which had their back to you. Glancing over as you approached them you noted one such man wore a different uniform to the others, it was a uniform you recognised instantly. Navy blue blouson, epaulettes and white breeches.

"Lieutenant Anson Sir, Ive brought you a little gift" Butler stood proud and lifted his arm gesturing you as you were lead slowly towards the men 

You looked up momentarily, it was then you saw Anson turn on the spot and look directly at you, His eyes tore through you with one hate filled scornful look. your stomach dropped and your blood ran cold. In a second everything flooded back to you, the hurt and the suffering that he'd put you through the last time you'd been in Jamaica. had it not have been for Edward on that occasion, you'd have died in his prison for sure. Your eyeline dropped as he strode towards you.

He clasped his hands behind his back and strode slowly but purposely towards you

"I told you it was good Sir" Butler said fishing for some kind of praise. Anson walked slowly and silently completely round you. He examined you up and down as he went.

"Very good Captain Butler, you've done well sir...... Id have preferred Kenway" 

"Next best thing though sir" Interjected Butler 

"Indeed" He said quietly as he bent slightly to look at your face 

"Miss....its been a while, you left so suddenly last time" He said quietly 

You turned your face away 

"Nearly two days I was in that cell for Miss,......two days!" He said firmly 

You didn't reply, Anson took a deep breath in and straightened looking down at you. 

"I have to say you're looking a little rougher, than when I saw you last Miss, 

"She's making a very good recovery though sir" interjected Haines "a few more weeks respite and she'll be as good as new" He continued enthusiastically 

Anson paused a moment, thinking about what the Dr had said, he nodded slowly 

Without warning Anson had pulled his hand from his back and threw his clenched fist violently forward and into your stomach. It was a punch strong enough to knock any man from his feet

You fell quickly to the floor , doubled in agony, you opened your mouth wide trying to scream and shout, looking for a release but nothing at all came out. Dr Haines looked on in horror unable to process what had just happened, with your head down on the quay and arms still shackled behind your back you rolled forward slowly and groaned. The pain now searing through your stomach once again was imeasurable. Your shirt began to dampen once again from the blood that began to seep through the material.

"Thank you Dr Haines, you can return to your quarters now" Ordered Butler as he watched on

"But Captain....."He stuttered glancing down at you 

"Thank you Dr Haines" interrupted Captain Butler loudly, talking over The dr.

"Very good Sir" He replied quietly realising it was of no use trying to speak, he left your side and walked back towards the Gloucester 

Haines reached the deck of the ship once again, he briefly glanced back in time to see two of Ansons men had a firm hold of you under neath your arms. They briskly dragged you down the quayside, head bowed forward your hair covered your face, feet dragging behind you.

 

*

 

SPLAAAAAAAAASH

Edward quickly lifted his soaking face from his arms as he sat at his table in the captains cabin of The Jackdaw. He gasped for air. His long sun bleached hair clung to his drenched chiseled features as he blinked his eyes wide trying to focus. 

"Wakey wakey Kenway" Growled a voice that stood in front of him. 

Edward drew his hand across his face wiping the excess water from his features, his hand made a scraping noise as it rubbed against his now long bristly whiskers 

"Jaysus Kenway..... Mr Adewale said you were rough but.....bloody hell man!"

Edward blew the water from his lips and looked up.

"Thatch!" He uttered quietly, rubbing the back of his neck "What are you doing in these parts? We're days from anywhere" He yawned 

"Nassau Kenway?" He growled 

Edward stopped a moment and thought furrowing his brow as he did so, his eyes darted across the floor 

"We're in Nassau Kenway, only...you've been so pissed drunk for the last couple of weeks you've not even realised" 

Edward rubbed his eyes with his thumb and his forefinger and groaned slightly, leaning forward he reached for a bottle of rum on the table and tipped it up into a nearby tumbler, it was empty. He threw the empty bottle across his cabin 

"You not had enough Kenway?" Asked Thatch lowering himself into a chair opposite him at the table 

"Nope!.... Not nearly enough" He replied, his voice deep

"Look at the state of you Kenway....get a bloody grip man.... your crew are concerned for you" 

"Is that so" He replied nonchalantly rubbing his hands across his face once more, his large calloused palms scraped on his whiskers and lingered momentarily on his chin.

"So what is it Kenway, what's the reasoning behind all this?" Thatch questioned picking up a carafe of water from the table in front of him and charging Edwards tumbler.

"I'm not sure what you mean Thatch" Edward replied. 

Thatch held the tumbler aloft offering it to Edward, He half shook his head in return and gave a dismissive lift of his hand. Thatch's hand didn't move neither did his sight from Kenway's face. Edward reluctantly took the drink and lifted it to his lips.

"Oh I think you do" He answered 

Thatch sat back in his chair, it creaked slightly under his weight, he glanced quickly around the littered cabin 

"Due a tidy If you ask me Kenway" Thatch said with a swift exhalation.

Edward glanced up from under his hooded eyes, their normal piercing blue colour was somewhat lost in a tired bloodshot darkness.

"With the best will in the world Thatch, I didn't ask you....but thank you, I'll sack the maid" Edward grumbled in response.

There was a moment of silence between them.

"You know, she wouldn't want to have seen you like this Kenway" 

Edward froze momentarily and looked up to Thatch. 

"I really don't know what you're talking about mate" Replied Edward lifting his water once again to his lips.

"You don't?" Questioned Thatch

"No....i don't " Edward replied firmly swallowing the water and placing the tumbler down on the table 

"Oh come on Kenway, I'm not as green as I'm stupid looking you know" Thatch growled 

Edward was silent

"That lass of yours.......Had my suspicions about the two of you long ago Kenway, you being like this just confirms what old Thatch was pondering" 

"I seen your eyes on her most nights in The Avery lad" He went on

Edward mused silently turning the tumbler of water around in his fingers. He watched it as it moved round and round slowly. 

"I've been young once you know lad" Thatch wheezed "hard to believe but old Thatch here has had one or two sweethearts in the past too you know"

Edward exhaled deeply.

"Told her id never see her come to harm Thatch" He said quietly breaking the short silence between them "I told her that...... what kind of a man does that make me?" He didn't take his eyes from the cup in his fingers

Thatch's face softened slightly, Edward was finally letting him in and was confiding in him..... he'd found the truth behind Edwards recent state. In that moment he saw a vulnerable side of the pirate, a side he'd never seen before. 

"Kenway.... you can't blame yourself for what's happened to the lass, man. It happens, it's what we do, crew get killed........you know that more than anyone. The lass, as gutsy as she was knew that but chose to stay with you on The Jackdaw " Sympathised Thatch

"I'd put my gold on the fact she loved her life more as it was than lead a full and sedate life on shore, my belly aches for those who's never felt the sea course through their veins" Thatch growled

Edward glanced up to Thatch. 

"She died doing what she chose to Kenway, stop torturing yourself lad........ so now, how long you been keeping your little liaisons secret from Thatch then?" 

Edward paused 

"Couple of years maybe" He replied quietly 

Thatch laughed a wheezy laugh 

"Jaysus Kenway.... you old sea dog.......Anyone else know?" He questioned 

Edward shook his head slowly 

"Well I'll say this, she certainly curbed your appetite for whoring lad, you must have been smitten. Takings must have halved at Slutty Sandra's in the last couple of years, still that always meant more Betty for me " He laughed

Edward smiled 

".....she was alright for a lass though Kenway, made me laugh heartily many a time" 

"Aye she was alright Thatch" Edward replied 

"Do you remember that time in Havana she sidled up to that General on the quayside while we raided his ship?"laughed Thatch enthusiastically 

"She worked him like a good un.......And when his ship was empty...... knocked him full on into the sea! Prick splashed around like a drowning duck" Thatch wheezed a hearty laugh 

Edward laughed as he recalled the incident 

"Aye, I remember Thatch" He nodded and smiled properly for the first time in a while.

Edwards face began to drop once more as the thought drifted from his head, he began to turn his tumbler in his fingers again.

"It'll stop hurting one day Kenway..... it does, trust me" 

Edward said nothing, he looked at him with an air almost of complete vulnerability , he'd always trusted Thatch and trusted what he said implicitly.

"Right that's it!" Thatch said suddenly breaking the silence "Gather your crew this evening Kenway" He ordered as he pushed himself to his feet 

Edward looked up 

"We'll drink to her memory tonight in The Avery, give her a bit of a send off. I'm sure there's plenty more stories the crew can tell, after that Kenway.... you pull yourself together and you get yourself back to normal"

Edward gave a silent nod

"Oh and Kenway" Thatch said turning to leave 

"Tidy yourself up man, and get yourself a wash.... you stink" 

He left.

* 

 

Adé accompanied Edward up to the Avery from The Jackdaw it was early evening and perfectly still and serene in the waters close by, the Stars already twinkling brightly in the clear Caribbean sky. 

The Jackdaws crew had been settled already a number of hours there and had been drinking heartily. usually such a gatherings meant lewd songs and shanties were order of the night by now but not tonight, there was a real air of melancholy.

"Here he is" Called Thatch as both men climbed to the top of the stairs that lead to the tavern frontage. 

Thatch got to his feet and strode towards them, he flung his arm around the back of Edwards neck and slapped the back of his shoulder. 

"Lads....get Kenway here a drink" He ordered as he ushered him to a nearby table he'd been sat at. Kidd and Hornigold were there also. 

"Kenway!" greeted Ben, James lifted his drink in welcome.

"I'm sorry to hear about your loss Kenway" Hornigold said quietly as Edward sat down at the table 

Edwards glance shifted to Thatch sat across the table..... Assuming he'd been discussing his business, he glared at him fiercely 

"I've been saying Kenway..... you've felt the loss of your crewmen.....six in all wasn't it? A massive loss to any ship that man" Thatch said, his look back at Kenway assured him he'd not said anything and that his secret was safe with him.

"Aye" Edward replied quietly 

"And the lass too....."Added Hornigold "that's tragic man! She was a fine woman Kenway, thinking about it ......a damn fine woman, Id have had her serve under me " Ben sneered half a laugh as he lifted his ale to his lips. 

"That's enough Hornigold" interjected Thatch 

"Natural selection Id say Kenway, Only the weak die in my opinion, if they'd have been slightly more savvy in battle then maybe they'd still be with us" Kidd said hautily

"I was never really sold on that lass anyway" Kidd continued "something about her I didn't like" 

Edward shuffled uncomfortably in his seat.

"Enough Kidd" Thatch growled "We're toasting them that's gone, not dishonouring them.......you can't say death is a result of naïveté man, it comes knocking at any time regardless..... at least Kenways crew met it bravely face on like men" Thatch replied 

A large bottle of rum was placed down onto the table in front of the men, Edward leant forward taking it in his hand, with his teeth he uncorked the bottle spitting it to the ground by the side of them. He lifted the bottle and gulped deeply from it. Those sat around the table watched on in silence as he drank 

"Bloody hell Kenway!" Exclaimed Ben laughing 

"Leave him be Ben...... he'll be good, I'll see him alright" Thatch replied looking on.

*

A few hours had passed and the drinking hadn't slowed any, Edward had got gradually more and more pissed, coupled with the alcohol that still sat in his system from the previous couple of days meant he was well on his way to getting in a state. 

He sat, head rested on his arms at a table tucked away along side Adé and Thatch. Thatch hadn't strayed too far from his side all night, he saw Edward ok and listened to his drunken ramblings sympathetically.

They were approached slowly by two crewmen who had also been drinking in The Avery most of that night, thin looking and weathered from a life at sea they nudged each other towards the table 

Thatch had looked up and had seen them tentatively approaching, almost goading each other for the other to approach first.

"YES GENTS" He called, "I can see you're obviously wanting something" 

The two men shuffled slowly and hesitantly towards Thatch 

"It's Captain Kenway we're wanting sir" Muttered the one as he looked down at Edward still sat face down on the table

 

"Im afraid he's otherwise engaged at the moment sirs, is there anything I help you with?" 

"I been talking about the lass Mr Thatch sir, you know the one from The Jackdaw....one that's been killed" 

"Yes thank you sir, I'm aware of which one you speak of... so what of it?" Questioned Thatch

"Well Sam here wanted to know why everyone was glum tonight" 

The second male nodded 

"I explained that we was all drinkin cos of the lass..... You know.....being dead an all" He went on nervously 

"Is there an actual point to this dribble sir?" Questioned Thatch loudly 

"Oh Aye" He nodded nervously 

"Well Sam ere, he crews on The Crimson Princess, well he says he was in Jamaica few weeks back....... was it few weeks back?" He turned to his friend asking him, he nodded enthusiastically in response 

"Aye.....few weeks back ........Well anyway sir, he said he was in Jamaica a few weeks back, and they'd been unloading cargo in the dock......"

"WHAT IS IT!" Barked Thatch loudly 

There was a slight silence. 

"Well Sir, what it is........The lass....she ain't dead" He stuttered 

Edward lifted his head slowly up from his arms, his heavily hooded pissed eyes tore through both men stood in front of them 

"Impossible!!, now get gone lads" He slurred angrily

"No sir.....really its truth you speak ain't it Sam?" He elbowed his mate hard til he stumbled forward towards the table 

"Aye captain Kenway" He confirmed nervously 

"Jamaica? There's no reason for her to be in Jamaica...... you're mistaken gents, may be someone who just looks like her?" Replied Adé 

"Sir, I'm sure as day is day it was her, thought about her often enough ain't i...... The face of an angel and Shes got a cracking pair of......"The other man elbowed him hard stopping him continuing.

Edward drunkly shook his head, he lifted his bottle of rum once more and drank from it

"Aye she was getting of a massive naval ship in dock.....ohhh what's it called?..... Oh bugger......" He hesitated as he tried to think 

"Had a place in the name...P....G... sommat, what was it can you remember" He said turning it his friend 

"Lads...... Just leave it...... she drowned .....she's dead!" Exclaimed Edward loudly 

"No Kenway.... just hear em out man" Replied Thatch " a naval ship you say lads?" 

"Aye! Huge one she was........Mind you I say getting off, looked like she was pretty much pulled off, looked like there was some important gents waiting for her too"

"Can you describe em?" Asked Thatch 

"Only that they wore British uniform Sir" He replied 

"What colour!" Asked Edward 

"Eh?" 

"What fucking colour was their uniform?" He asked sterner this time

"Why.... red!" He replied, " although there was one gent wearing blue I think" 

"Gloucester!" The other added loudly, "it was the Gloucester, you said Sam weren't it" 

"Ayyyyyye! That's it.... Well done you" they both smiled toothless smiles, happy that they could recall

"And you're absolutely sure of the dates lads?"Asked Thatch 

"Oh aye, without doubt ....twas last full moon Sir"

Thatch looked at Adé 

"Last full moon was 3 weeks ago sir"Ade said

"Think about it Kenway........there's not been any body found, would explain The Gloucesters quick departure that day too eh" Mused Thatch

"Fucking Anson...... I'm going to kill him" Edward spat and shot to his feet swaying drunkly 

"Adé ready The Jackdaw.....we're sailing for Jamaica tonight!" He exclaimed loudly

"Sit down Kenway" snapped Thatch pulling at Edwards belt and pulling back into his seat. He sat down again with a drunken bump

"You're not going anywhere in that state, no......we've got to work on this man

"Thank you lads, go get yourselves a bottle each on me for yer trouble" Grimaced Thatch 

The two crew men excitedly Thanked Thatch and quickly left towards the bar slapping each other on their backs.

"We got us some thinking to do Sirs!"

*

 

The Jackdaw moored up in Jamaica's busy port, It had been a long voyage from Nassau, some weeks in fact, but in that time Edward had sobered and cleaned himself up. In his quarters again stood the hard, ruthless pirate he was, determined and focused only this time he was prepared to stop at nothing to get Anson.

He and Thatch had sat at the same table he'd been slumped over weeks before musing over a plan to get you back where you belonged, back on The Jackdaw. 

"My scouts tell me Ansons got her housed in the jail across the bay Thatch, we can locate her better once we're inside, my money's locating the lass then seeing to getting you both get out safe.... leave Anson to me " Edward said getting to his feet, he lifted his swords from the table and slid them into their housings around his waist.

To him it was simple, gain entry to the prison, killing anyone who stood in his way, seeing you safe and then taking great delight in Ansons slow demise.

"You can't go in there shooting from your cock Kenway, I've told you before to stay your blade from Anson....you kill him lad and we've the whole of the fucking navy after our heads" Thatch growled in reply

"This needs to end Thatch...... And I need to be the one to end it man" Edward replied forcefully as he pushed his muskets into their holsters across his body.

"Aye.....I understand Kenway, but killing Anson is not an option.....not today, you go in guns blazing lad and I can guarantee we'll be swinging from the gallows within a month....every single British boat on them waters will be looking for us, we don't stand a fucking chance......listen to me lad" 

"Aye maybe so!" Replied Edward, now fully armed he leant down and lifted a small tumbler of rum to his mouth and drank it down swiftly, he clenched his teeth 

"Right.....I'm ready" He hissed

 

*

The prison cell where you'd been housed was bitterly cold, so damp in fact that water seeped through the brick walls and pooled on the flagstone floor where you lay, it stank. The stench so acrid it kicked hard at the back of your throat, it was ultimately the smell of death and decay and by now it began to hover over you now

Curling up on the straw in your small brick cell, you wrapped your arms further round your knees and pulled them in close. Never had you thought more about Edward before.

Hearing the distant sound of footsteps echoing down the stone corridor you cocked your head slightly and listened closely, they got louder and more precise as they approached where you lay. 

CLANK 

The lock turned and the metal door opened slowly with a loud squeak. Facing the wall you turned your head slightly to see who it was who'd entered your cell. It was Anson, he was accompanied by two of this men. 

 

"Ahhhh good morning Miss, I trust you've been looked after well?" He boomed down to you 

You turned slowly from your position and sat up facing him, the straw rustled loudly as you moved 

"You bastard!" You hissed 

"Ah I'm glad everything's been to your satisfaction Miss" He muttered sarcastically 

You didn't reply 

"You've been in our care a good long while now miss...... And I was wondering if you'd had chance to mull over my questions once more? 

You stared at him in silence 

"The answers the same as it's been time and time before" You hissed, your lips so dry they split as you spoke.

"Ahh that's a pity Miss, I just need you to tell me Where I'd find Kenway, now that's not so hard is it?" 

You remained silent, so angry your eyes glared through Anson 

"Just let me know where I could find him and where he's got my gold hauled up and I'll make sure you get out of this hell hole " He looked slowly around your cell  
"And let's face it Miss.......its a shit hole,...... I just need a couple of words from you, that's all!" 

You said nothing 

He gingerly knelt down in front of you, careful that the knees of his immaculate white cotton breeches didn't soil

"You can whisper if you like Miss, come now......" He said quietly as he dipped his face towards yours. 

Drawing back in your throat you brought the phlegm that you could muster and spat it towards Ansons face. It hit him directly. 

Outraged, Anson closed his eyes and took a long and deep breath in through his nose, his nostrils flaring as he did so, he slowly took a white cotton handkerchief from his pocket and wiped the spittle from the side of his face. He was so close to you you could see him tremble slightly with rage. 

Suddenly, and without warning he lunged forward towards you like a predator going in for its kill and grabbed your face firmly with his hand. The force pushed you backwards. surprised, you let out a high pitched yelp. Anson squeezed your chin between his hand tightly until it hurt, his vice like grip clamped hard at your mouth so tightly you couldn't speak.

"You're nothing more than a dirty fucking cheap whore" He whispered through clenched teeth close to your ear,

"I have been more than patient....more than fucking patient with you and you've just made a mockery of me once again.....just like that fucking prick captain of yours" He spat again 

You shuffled uncomfortably backwards, your face beginning to hurt as he squeezed tighter and tighter.

"Rest assured whore, it's the last fucking time you make a mockery of me"

"Wonder what your captain will make of your dead body when he finally comes across it? Hmmmmm!" 

Your breathing deepened slightly as tried to catch your breath, his grip still tight around your face. 

"I'm going to take pleasure in seeing you hang today whore! And after you've swung good and proper from the gallows I'm going to cut your pathetic excuse of a body down and display you out on the Cay, I shall order that you stay there so long your skin will be dripping from your bones........lets see how your captain likes that!"

"Rest assured though WHORE! He'll be joining you very soon" He spat releasing your face and throwing you backwards. 

His push made you fall quickly backwards into the straw in the corner of your cell, you pushed yourself up slowly and recoiled away from him, you made it to the far wall. Anson straightened slowly flicking dirt and straw from his uniform with the back of his hand. 

"Dirty fucking filth!" He muttered to himself 

"Guards, take this whore to the gallows......its time" He called 

Ansons men entered your cell quickly and began to walk over to where you sat, you pushed yourself backwards once again in an attempt to get away from them but it was futile you were unable to go anywhere.

Hoisting you to your feet they forced your hands quickly behind your back, you struggled and bucked with all you might but it was hopeless. They tied your wrists tightly with rope, it cut and burned as they secured it.

"It really could have all been quite different Miss" Anson boomed "but lie down with dogs long enough and you end up with fleas.......and where are your dogs now???" 

Ansons men walked you quickly towards him as he stood as the entrance to your cell

"You'll rot in hell you wanker!" You spat angrily as they dragged you passed him and out of your cell 

"Not before you.....this is guaranteed" He muttered quietly to himself smiling as you were lead out towards the door.

The bright sunshine tore through your eyes as you were marched out of the door of the prison and into a small courtyard, each guard had a tight hold of your arms which were bound behind your back. you squinted desperately trying to see around you. It was the first time in weeks you'd seen any sign of the sun and you welcomed it's warmth to your cold and damped skin.

The guards lead you quickly across the courtyard, weakened and disorientated you found it hard to keep their pace, you feet kicked up sand and dust as you staggered. 

Looking up and focusing you saw your fate before you. a singular wooden built gallows awaited you, it's knotted rope swung gently and slowly in the Caribbean breeze that whipped around the courtyard. You noted a portly gent in uniform waiting for you at the top of its steps.

*

Edward and Thatch had managed to compromise the outer walls of the jail, it hadn't been a too difficult a task, a few unsuspecting guards skilfully and silently dispatched and they now found themselves within the inner walls of the large jail and on a nearby rooftop. They stopped and took a few moments to take stock. 

"See I reckon that's the main cell block over there Thatch"whispered Edward quietly from under his hood pointing to a nearby building

Thatch was crouched behind a large chimney stack, he clung onto its tiles 

"Aye..... reckon you're right Kenway" He said looking around "this roof is our best bet in getting there" He growled a whisper.

Edward nodded slowly, his hood covering his features, the rest of his face obscured partially by shadow. He sneered as he glanced round plotting out their journey.

With a nod of the head the two pirates began their journey across the clay roof tiles, crouching as they went careful not to raise any suspicion of nearby guards.

They made towards the next large chimney stack, Thatch paused a moment glancing down into the courtyard it overlooked, Edward had continued to creep forward. 

"Kenway! Stop!" He whispered, calling out to him 

Edward stopped and glanced round to see what it was Thatch wanted, he started to make his way back, his boots making quiet steps on the clay tiles as he went. 

"Look down there lad" He whispered quietly nodding his head toward the courtyard.

Edward turned his head to see what it was Thatch had spotted 

"Is that her lad? Is that the lass?" 

He narrowed his eyes looking down towards the small area Thatch had pointed out to him, His eyesight strained to make sense of what was happening but it was pretty clear.

By now you'd been stood in position on the gallows hands bound behind your back. Anson had hold of the large thick rope and was slowly placing it over your head, he pulled at the long tightly wound knot, They both watched on as it was tightened around your throat.

Edwards eyes widened, in that second a fire as hot as Hades ignited in the deep pit of his stomach. anger darted across the surface of his skin and oozed from his very being 

"Aye!" He replied through gritted teeth "that's her..........and that's Anson"

"Kenway, we've got to be quick lad" 

Edward scanned the scene before him, glancing directly under them, there were two guards standing sentry and another two further down to the entrance of the courtyard. 

"You take these two" he nodded under him "Ill see to those two" He whispered turning his thumb over his shoulder

"The others, we'll wing Thatch" 

"Aye!" Thatch growled deeply as he placed his hand on the hilt of his sword, his fingers lifting slightly as he readjusted his grip 

*

"So then Miss..... if you've had a change of heart, now would be the time to tell me" Anson said as he stood In front of you on the gallows 

"I would rather stay true and loyal to Kenway you fucking cockshot...... Someone twice the man you could only ever dream of becoming........ A man who's exciting, gallant and free......ask your mother who probably pleasures herself most nights thinking about him"

Anson lifted his hand and slapped you quickly and hard across your face, your head jolted violently to its side, the burning quickly emanated from your cheek and spread across your features. Unable to even look at Anson again You dropped your eyesight to the wooden boards you stood on. It was the last thing you saw as the hessian bag was placed over your head.

Edward and Thatch quickly and silently dropped from their vantage points, with a flick of his wrist Edward forced forward his hidden blades, he drove them into the necks of the guards as he jumped to the ground. unsuspecting and taken by surprise there was nothing they could have done to save themselves from the attack. Both offered up garglings from deep within their throats, their eyes coldly staring into the ether as they dropped to their knees. 

Thatch had dealt with his two guards with just as much ease as Edward, he ran further into the courtyard his large swords drawn, he made his way across the dirt covered courtyard giving him a better vantage of the gallows . 

Anson who was still stood in front of you, shot around quickly on the spot to see what all the commotion was all about, to his utter disgust and dismay he saw Edward and Thatch striding towards him. 

"SHIT!" He said "MR BARKER......THE LEVER!" He pointed to the portly guard stood at the top of the gallows steps. 

"QUICKLY!" He ordered 

Barker promptly took a step forward and lunged towards the lever in front of him, he placed his hands on it 

 

"KENWAAAAY!" Shouted Thatch loudly, pulling his musket from its holder, he aimed it towards the fat man and pulled its trigger 

BANG! a large plume of smoke kicked out of the side of Thatch's musket. The fat guard fell forward bleeding profusely from the musket ball wound to his fat neck. 

"FUCKING IDIOT! GET UP!!!" Shouted Anson striding quickly towards the lever, hauling Barker's large form out of the way he pulled the wooden lever.

The wooden trapdoor that you stood on swung open sending you hurtling downwards and with a sudden jolt to the neck you swung violently.

"YOURE TOO FUCKING LATE KENWAY!" Anson gave a forced laugh as he turned and caught the sight of you disappear through the hole.

Edward quickly pulled his musket from its holder located on his chest.

"Don't you fucking miss Kenway" growled Thatch "make it count lad"

Edward raised his musket, his aim straight, his eyesight locked on its target. With a grimace he squeezed the trigger 

There was a loud crack from the large musket, the thick ballistic smoke filled his eyes clouding his sight in front of him. He held his breath and waited a few seconds until it began to clear.

Desperate to see if his shot had hit its intended target, he blinked his eyes trying to focus as quickly as he could on the gallows in front of him. He saw the rope....

The rope swung quickly, frayed at its end. Edwards shot had hit as accurately as he intended. You'd dropped through the trap door and hit the ground with a heavy thud underneath 

He smiled a half cocked sneer, refocusing his attentions he strode quickly and purposely towards Anson who had by now started to flea from the gallows. Edward quickly caught up with him grabbing him firmly by his uniform coat, he turned him so Anson faced him. 

Anson sank to the floor, he held his hands aloft 

"Don't kill me" He pleaded desperately.

Edward didn't speak, instead holding his coat lapels firmly with his left hand he clenched his right fist and lifted it high above his shoulder, he drove it violently into Ansons face. His punch connected full on exploding Ansons nose on contact. 

Edward clenched his teeth, a red mist descended over his being and his belly filled with fire

He punched again and again, lifting his fist higher each time than the time before and sending it down harder with each punch.

"KENWAY!" Shouted Thatch! "STOP MAN"

Edward didn't reply, he thumped again and again like some crazed animal.......he simply couldn't stop

Thatch quickly approached the back of Edward and pulled him off pulling at his leather brigadine, it took all his effort 

"Stop it man!" He said again as he pulled him off 

Anson was now unconscious, his face a bloodied mess, beaten beyond recognition. 

"Remember the reason we're here lad" He growled to Edward as he pulled him back, Edward gave one final kick to Ansons unconscious form as he was marched away backwards.

Slowly lowering his hood he lifted his blood splattered face and raised his eye line off Anson looking at Thatch, in that second he remembered the reasoning they were both there, it was like he'd brought him out of some kind of trance. 

"Aye....the lass" He said quietly turning his head slowly, his body following.

Edward strode towards the gallows and crawled underneath them to where you were still lay motionless.

He grabbed your form and pulled you towards him, your body scraped along the dirty courtyard floor. Pulling you into his lap, his blood stained fingers pulled at the twine at the bottom of the hessian and he quickly removed the sack from your head. He held his breath expectantly.

You slowly blinked your eyes open until you managed to focus on his face in front of you. It was a vision you'd only dreamt of the last couple of weeks. Your eyes flicked over Edwards chiseled features, his Icy blue kohl lined eyes made your stomach flip once again as he lay them on you once more. His sun bleach golden hair fell in front of his face framing his whiskered jaw.

Edward beamed a huge smile and tilted his head to look at you properly 

"Cut it a bit fine Edward" You whispered a croak, your throat burned as you tried to speak

"Now you're a sight for sore eyes" He whispered cradling your head in his lap, he stroked your hair gently off your face. 

His eyes flicked over your face drinking in your features, his hand stroked your cheek gently...

"I've fucking missed you lass......I thought you were dead" He half laughed a smile, eyes filling slightly. He pulled you closer in to his lap.

You mustered a weak smile, your eyes filled quickly with large tears. you were so completely overwhelmed to see Edward you wanted to scream and bawl and throw your arms around him but you had no energy, no energy at all. body aching and muscles spent all you could do was drink in his presence

"You ain't going nowhere again lass, I'll not let it" He pulled at the large noose lifting it back over your head and threw it to the ground.

Thatch approached you slowly 

"I hate to break this beautiful moment up Kenway but we've got to go.....now!"

Edward glanced up to Thatch, he nodded in agreement. Standing slowly he pulled you to your feet, you wobbled slightly a little unstable. Cutting the rope that was wound around your wrists, he placed his hand into the small of your back supporting your weight, you rubbed the red marks where it had sat

"Let's get you home lass" He beamed. The large tears in your eyes fell silently as you blinked your eyes, It was quite possibly the best thing anyone has ever said to you.

Dropping his other hand behind your legs he swept you up effortlessly into his arms. 

"I heard what you said to Anson lass, gallant and free..... I like that"He smiled ................"but his MOTHER!?! Jaysus lass!!! Never again woman!!!" Edwards mischievous grin spread once more across his face.

In that instant you felt more at home than ever before in your life.


End file.
